Going Home
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: After a long shift in the ER, Edward goes home to Bella and Jasper. AH


I was fucking exhausted. That was really all I could think as I walked out of the emergency room at Seattle Memorial Hospital where I worked as an attending. I had been on for the last twenty-four hours and I was beyond exhausted. All I wanted was to go home, crawl into my bed and sleep.

Ok, so maybe that's not quite all I wanted to do. I wouldn't mind ravishing every inch of my wife's body first. My sweet Bella. Great, now my cock was rock hard. Just thinking of my brunette goddess was making me hard. Was that pathetic? I remembered the night I first met my Bella.

_I was standing in the corner of the crowded frat house my roommate, Mike, was trying to talk me into pledging. Honestly, I didn't see the appeal to fraternities. They were nothing more than a place to drink yourself into a stupor, fuck some tramp that you wouldn't normally look at if you weren't totally wasted, and flunk out of school. While he was going on and on and on about the benefits, I was looking around the room, desperately trying to find someone, anyone that I could talk to instead of him. That is when I saw her. _

_She was standing on the other side of the room, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger while nodding to the girl who was standing next to her, yapping in a very Mike like way. I swear, I saw her roll her eyes as she looked over at me. Even in the dim light, I could see her beautiful ivory skin turn a delicious shade of pink. _

"_I'll be…" I trailed off as I left Mike standing there. _

_I slowly made my way around the room. My eyes were locked on the girl's as she started moving towards me, leaving her friend standing there gaping at her. Finally, we met in the middle. She bit her lip as she peeked up at me through her lashes. My cock was now rock hard and straining against the zipper of my jeans._

"_I'm Edward," I smiled, tugging her lip out from between her teeth. "You are going to bite right through that thing."_

"_Bella," she said. Her voice was soft, silky, and dripping with sex. "And, um, I wouldn't want to lose my lip. I might need it."_

"_Yes, you might," I smirked. "So what brings you here tonight?"_

"_My roommate," sighed Bella, rolling her eyes. "She's convinced that she's going to meet her prince charming at one of these parties."_

"_Good luck," I snorted. _

"_What are you doing here?" asked Bella._

"_My roommate is trying to convince me to pledge this place," I said, rolling my eyes this time. "Honestly, I can think of several things I would rather do than pledge a frat."_

"_Like what?" asked Bella._

"_Like swim with sharks. Or streak across campus butt ass naked during graduation," I chuckled._

"_Butt ass naked, huh?" asked Bella, cocking her eyebrow. "I would love to see that."_

"_You would?" I asked Bella. She nodded her head. "Well, we could get out of here and see what happens."_

"_Your room or mine?" asked Bella, laying her hand on my chest. _

"_I honestly don't give a shit," I moaned._

"_Mine then," smiled Bella, gripping my shirt in her hand. _

_Bella pulled me out of the house. Once we were outside, she left go of my shirt but hooked her arm in through mine. Silently, we made our way across the UW campus to her dorms. In a matter of minutes, we were standing in front of her door while she fumbled for her keys. _

_Finally, she got the door opened and looked back at me as she walked in. I followed her in and she shut the door. Her room was very clean. I smiled and looked back at her. She seemed a little nervous and I wasn't sure what was going to happen here tonight._

"_Are you ok?" I asked. "You look like you are about ready to jump out the window."_

"_I'm fine," she said, setting her keys in her dresser. She turned back to me. "I've never done this before."_

"_You're a virgin?" I asked, completely shocked._

"_NO," laughed Bella. "No, I am certainly not a virgin and if I was, I wouldn't be losing it like this. I meant that I had never brought a man back to my room the night I met him."_

"_Oh," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Nothing has to happen tonight if you don't want it to."_

"_I want it to," Bella said, quickly. "I just don't want you to think I'm looking for a quickie or something."_

"_Ok, now I know," I smiled, stepping over to her. "Can I kiss you now? Cause I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you."_

"_Yes," whispered Bella. _

_I leaned down and pressed my lips down onto hers, softly. Bella moaned and slipped her tongue through my lips. I reached down and cupped her tight ass, lifting her off her feet. Bella gestured to which bed I should lay her down on. I laid her down and pulled my lips from hers only to move them down to her neck, sucking and licking my way down to her collar bone. Bella moaned and my cock somehow got harder. _

_I kissed my way down the front of her low-cut blouse, silently thanking her for dressing this way for me. I nuzzled on her exposed cleavage as Bella's fingers when straight to my hair, causing me to moan this time. I pulled my lips from her heaving chest and looked up at her._

"_If you want me to stop then tell me now, cause if we go any further, I won't be able to," I said, panting. Bella smiled and tugged off my t-shirt._

"_Don't you dare fucking stop," she growled. _

_I groaned as I reached down and proceeded to strip Bella of her clothes. My mouth watered at the sight of her laying on the bed, naked and wanting me. I slid my hands up her legs, slowly. Her skin erupted in goose bumps. I pulled her knees apart and wrapped my arms around her thighs. Looking up at her, I lifted her hips up as I brought my mouth onto her bare, wet sex. _

"_OH, FUCK," gasped Bella. "So…good."_

_All I could do was moan as I thrust my tongue into her. I happened to agree that she tasted amazingly good. In fact, I think I could do nothing but feast on her for the rest of my life and I would die a happy man. I pulled her swollen clit in between my lips, sucking on it hard. Bella thrashed under me and I knew she was getting close, very close. I buried my face into her, sticking my tongue into her as far as I could._

"_YES, YES!" screamed Bella, letting her orgasm wash over her. _

_I lapped up every bit of her and leaned up on my knees. I quickly undid my pants, kicking them off along with my boxers. My cock sprang free, slapping against my stomach. Bella's eyes darkened as she reached out and gripped my dick in her warm hand._

"_God damn it, Bella," I moaned as she stroked me a few times._

"_I want you to take me now, Edward," purred Bella, squeezing around the head of my cock. "I want you to take me hard."_

_I didn't say anything as I pushed her hand off of me and pulled her hips up and lined my cock up with her entrance. I was fixing to plunge right into her when I stopped. _

"_Condom?" I asked. _

"_Pill," said Bella, quickly. "I'm clean."_

"_I am too," I muttered, looking down at my throbbing cock and back at her. I really wanted to fuck her. "Are you sure?"_

"_In me now," demanded Bella._

_I didn't waste anymore time as I thrust into her, quick and hard. Bella gasped and locked her feet around my waist. I leaned forward and started thrusting in and out of her, faster and harder. All you could hear in the room was our labored breathing, the sound of our skin slapping against each other's as I pounded into her. Bella gripped my arms as her back arched off the bed. I could feel her walls quivering and knew she was getting close. I slipped one of my hands down and rubbed her clit. _

"_Oh, Fuck," cried Bella, clamping down on my cock. I thrust once more inside of her before I came harder than I ever had. _

"_Fuck, Bella," I groaned, riding out my orgasm._

_I laid down next to her. Bella rolled over and laid her head on my chest. Within a couple minutes, her breathing deepened and she fell asleep. I smiled as I pulled the blanket over the two of us and drifted off to sleep._

I wasn't sure what would happen with Bella when we woke up the next morning. Especially, when her roommate, who I later learned was an incredibly annoying girl named Jessica, came stumbling into the room at the crack of dawn and reeking of booze. Jessica screamed when she saw me laying with Bella tucked into my side. Bella simply smiled and introduced me before she climbed out of the bed, butt naked and headed down to the bathroom. I was shocked and very turned on. Jessica stood there with her mouth hanging wide open until Bella came back and pulled on her robe. She sat down on the side of her bed, ignoring her roommate, and asked me to breakfast. How could I say no?

I pulled on my clothes from the night before and winked at Jessica before following Bella out of the room. We headed straight to the nearest pancake joint we could find and talked. I learned so much about Bella that morning. She was an only child of divorced parents. She grew up in Arizona until she moved in with her father, Charlie, at the age of seventeen. Apparently Bella's mother, Renee, was a bit of a flake and had run off with her new husband and had forgotten to tell Bella. She moved in with Charlie and finished her last two years of high school in Forks before moving to Seattle to start school.

I, in return, told Bella all about myself. I was raised in Chicago by my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was also an only child but never really felt upset by it. Unlike Bella, my parents were very involved in everything I did. They weren't smothering, just very involved. All I really knew was from that moment on, I wanted all of Bella Swan. She was mine.

Of course, she wasn't just mine. No, I shared her with our husband, Jasper. I know what you are thinking. How'd we go from me and Bella to me, Bella, and Jasper?

_Bella and I were in this club one night about a year after we had gotten together when we saw him walk in. I felt Bella take a deep breath and followed her gaze over to the gorgeous blond man standing at the bar, nursing a beer. Now, I had never been attracted to a man before, but in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to bend him over the closest table and have my wicked, wicked way with him. _

_He looked over at us, like he could feel our eyes on him, and smiled. I felt Bella's blush as she turned back to me. I tried to hide my own but I don't think I did. Bella tightened her arms around me as we started dancing. I tried to focus on her but my mind was reeling over the stranger at the bar. I looked back over at him but he wasn't there. Disappointed, I pulled Bella even closer to me. It was then that I felt a hand grip my hip as the owner of the hand pressed his body against Bella's. I was face to face with the blond god. _

"_Hello," he murmured, softly._

"_Hi," squeaked Bella. She turned in the small space that was between me and him so that her back was facing me. _

"_Hey," I said, trying to sound stronger than I was._

"_You two are new here, aren't you?" asked the man._

"_Yes," said Bella, biting her lip. The man smiled as he reached up and pulled her lip out from between her lips. Bella snaked out her tongue and sucked on his finger._

"_Fuck," he and I muttered at the same time. Bella gasped as she released his finger._

"_Oh my god, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," fretted Bella._

"_No worries, Darlin," smiled the man, winking at her but he was looking at me. "Unless your fella here has a problem with it, of course."_

"_No," I practically yelled. I felt Bella chuckle softly. The man smiled and shook his head. _

"_I'm Jasper," he said. "Jasper Whitlock."_

"_Edward Cullen," I smiled. "This is Bella Swan."_

"_It's nice to meet you both," said Jasper, looking around. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous but, um, do you two want to get of here?"_

"_Your place or ours?" asked Bella._

"_Yours," smiled Jasper. "I have roommates."_

_Bella and I followed Jasper out of the crowded club. He said he would follow us back to our apartment. I nervously agreed. Bella and I climbed into my car and headed home. I looked over at Bella and she was biting her lip again as she looked out window. I could almost read her mind. She was terrified. I just wasn't sure what she was scared of._

"_What are you thinking?" I asked. Bella smiled and looked over at me._

"_I don't know why…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "You know I love you, right?"_

"_Yes, Baby, I do," I smiled. "You know I love you, right?"_

"_Of course I do," said Bella, looking back up at me. "So why are we doing this?"_

"_Do you not want to?" I asked, focusing on the road._

"_That's the thing," murmured Bella. "I really do want to but I don't want to lose you, either."_

"_You won't," I promised, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to my lips. Bella looked back over at me. "I promise that no matter what happens tonight, that you and I will always be together."_

_Bella smiled and laid her head on my shoulder as we drove the last few blocks to our apartment building. We climbed out as Jasper pulled his car up into the spot next to ours. He climbed out of the car and followed us up the iron staircase to the third floor apartment Bella and I shared. I unlocked the door and held it open for Bella and Jasper. _

_Once they were both in, I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked at them both. They were nervously standing in the middle of the living room. I cleared my throat and tossed my keys into the wicker basket on the table next to the door._

"_So, can I get you something to drink, Jasper?" I asked._

"_No, thanks," smiled Jasper. "Nice place you have here. Bigger than my dump."_

"_Thank you," said Bella, smiling softly. "Please have a seat."_

"_Ok."_

_Jasper went over and sat down on the couch. Bella kicked off her heels and went over and sat down next to him. I moved over and sat behind her. For several minutes, none of us spoke. I don't think any of us knew what to say or do, for that matter._

_I felt Bella take a deep breath before she moved over and straddled Jasper's lap. His hands went straight to her slender hips as Bella leaned down and pressed her lips onto his. I should have been jealous but I wasn't. No, I wasn't jealous as I saw the love of my life kissing another man, I was incredibly turned on. Bella pulled her lips away from Jasper's and looked over at me._

"_Come here, you," she smiled. I moved over and crushed my lips to hers. _

_Bella moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I wove my fingers into her hair and pulled her head back. I moved my mouth to her neck. I felt Jasper lean forward and start kissing the other side of her neck. We moved toward each other until our lips were nearly touching. _

_Moving from Bella's neck, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He moaned and brought his hand up to the side of my face, cupping my cheek in his soft hands. I vaguely heard Bella whispered something along the lines of 'so hot.' I couldn't help but agree. Where Bella's lips were soft and silky, Jasper's were firm yet just as silky as Bella's were. I pulled my lips from Jasper's and took a deep breath._

"_Let's, um, take this to the bedroom," I suggested._

"_Good idea," smiled Bella, climbing off Jasper's lap._

"_Yeah," mumbled Jasper, standing up. _

_He and I followed Bella down the short hallway to our bedroom. I couldn't help but notice the extra sway in her hips with each step she took. She was being a sexy little minx. Bella looked back at me and Jasper as she pushed open the door. We followed her in and I shut the door, not that we were expecting anyone. _

_Bella turned and looked back at us, biting her lip again. I saw Jasper smile as he went over and tugged her lip out from between her teeth again. He then leaned down and crushed his lips to hers once again. I made my way over to them and started pulling at the strings that were keeping her halter top on. I let it drop to the floor and brought my hands up around her and cupped her breasts in my hands. _

"_Oh, fuck," moaned Bella, laying her head back on my shoulder. I bought my lips down onto her shoulder, nipping on her skin just the way I knew she liked. "Edward…kiss…him."_

_Not wanting to be asked again, I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine again. I felt Bella slip her hand between our bodies and fumble with my belt. I'm not even sure how she did it, but she managed to undo my belt and pants. I felt my pants drop to the floor and Bella's hand slip into my boxers, gripping my manhood in her soft hand._

"_Bella," I moaned, thrusting my hips at her. _

"_Baby, I love your cock," purred Bella, turning and facing me. She brought her lips up to my neck. "I want it in my mouth."_

"_Fuck," muttered me and Jasper. _

_Bella lead me over to the bed, still stroking my cock in one hand. She pushed me back and yanked my boxers completely off, leaving me butt ass naked. Jasper was standing behind her and I swear I saw him lick his lips. Bella stripped off her denim skirt and white lace thong, leaving her completely naked too. She looked over her shoulder at Jasper._

"_You are over dressed," she smiled. "Better fix that."_

_Bella turned back to me and crawled onto the bed, shaking her ass at Jasper. He growled as he started stripping his clothes off. He had just undone his pants when Bella leaned down and engulfed my aching cock in her mouth._

"_OH, Bella," I growled, grabbing the back of her head._

_No one, and I do mean no one, gave better head than my girl. I looked up at Jasper as he kicked the last bits of his clothing off. He was magnificent. His body was lean and toned. His abs were rock hard and his cock was huge. Seriously, huge. Jasper moved up behind Bella and ran a hand over her ass. She moaned as she pushed her ass into his grip. He looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow, silently asking permission. I nodded my head._

_Jasper dropped to his knees behind her and buried his face in Bella's sweet sex. Bella moaned again, sending the vibrations through my cock and into the rest of my body. I felt Jasper place his hands on my legs as he dove into my girl. Bella was sucking on my cock and bobbing up and down like this was the last time she would ever see it. _

"_Oh, fuck, Jasper," cried Bella, popping my cock out of her mouth. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."_

"_I won't, Darlin," said Jasper. "How's that cock tasting?"_

"_Fan-fucking-tastic," moaned Bella, sucking on the side of my dick while she ground her hips into Jasper's face. "You should taste him."_

_Bella sucked my cock back into her mouth at the same time I swear I heard Jasper say 'all in good time.' I don't know if it had just been wishful thinking or what, but I really wanted to feel him on my cock. Bella slipped a hand down to my balls and massaged them as she relaxed her throat and swallowed around the head of my cock. I lost it._

"_Yeah, Baby, that's it," I moaned, thrusting my hips up. "Take it all."_

_Bella swallowed everything I gave her, just one more reason why I loved her mouth on me, and popped me out of her mouth. She reached behind her and grabbed onto Jasper's head as her body shook with her orgasm, silently falling over the edge. Jasper leaned up and crawled onto the bed next to me. His lips and chin were covered in my girl. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to mine, moaning at the taste of Bella on him. _

_I felt him reach over and grab my semi-hard cock in his warm hand. I was surprised at how soft his hand really was. The moment he touched me, my cock became rock hard. He pulled his lips from mine and looked back at Bella, who was watching us kiss._

"_How do you want us?" asked Jasper. Bella smiled and bit her lip as she thought about it. _

"_I want Edward to fuck me first," purred Bella, crawling over to us. She straddled my lips, just below where Jasper was slowly stroking me. "While I suck on that gorgeous cock of yours, Jasper. Then we can see where we go from there."_

"_Alright, Darlin," smiled Jasper. "Climb on over."_

_Bella smiled as she moved up and hovered over my cock. Jasper placed the tip of me at her entrance. Bella's head fell back as she slid down on me, inch by inch. She slid back up and took me back into her body._

"_Fucking beautiful," murmured Jasper. _

"_Yes, she is," I agreed. Jasper smiled and looked over at me._

"_You are too," he said._

_Jasper kissed me before he climbed up on the bed and placed his hand on the back of Bella's head. She gripped his ass in her hands and swallowed him whole. I don't think Jasper was prepared for the amazing blowjob that Bella was going to give him because he growled and pulled on her hair. He just didn't know that pulling on her hair was a huge turn on for her. _

"_Fuck, Bella," moaned Jasper, thrusting in and out of her mouth. _

_I slid my hands up to her breasts as I lifted my hips up to meet her downward thrusts. Bella reached over and grabbed one of my hands and placed it on Jasper's ass. I squeezed his ass tightly in my hand, causing him to moan again. Bella popped his cock out of her mouth and moved her lips down to his balls. She sucked on them causing Jasper's head to fall back. I reached between his legs and pulled his balls out of her mouth and tugged on them, gently._

"_Fuck, I'm…so…close," he groaned. _

_Bella quickly took him back into her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks and took him all way in. I tugged on his balls once more before he growled and came down her throat. Bella lapped all of him up and released him. She leaned down and thrust her tongue into my mouth, giving me a taste of him. He tasted pretty damn good._

"_Edward, yes," moaned Bella, slamming down on me over and over. _

_I could tell she was getting close to her newest orgasm. Jasper laid down next to me and slid his hand between us. He pulled her clit into his hand, letting his fingers graze me. Rubbing on her clit hard, Jasper leaned over and kissed me. I felt Bella's walls clench down like a vice grip._

"_YES!" screamed Bella. I thrust once, twice, and a third time before I came deep inside of her. _

"_SHIT," I growled, pulling my lips from Jasper's._

_Bella slid off my lap and fell onto the bed in between me and Jasper. He slid his arm across her waist and propped himself up on his elbow. I could see his erection pressed up against Bella's thigh. She smiled and turned to face him. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, gently._

"_Your turn." she sang. "How do you want me, Handsome?"_

"_On your knees," said Jasper._

_Bella smiled as she rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Jasper climbed behind her and ran his hand over her core. Thrusting a couple of fingers into her, he looked up at me and brought them to his lips. It was a huge turn on to think of him tasting not only her but me as well. Jasper gripped her hips into his hands and slid into her slowly._

"_So warm…so tight…" groaned Jasper._

_I leaned up on the pillows and watched as he took her from behind. I knew from first hand experience just how amazing she felt like that. Bella bowed her head down on the bed, panting as Jasper fucked her hard. My hand went down to my cock. I stroked myself slowly as I watched them together. They were beautiful. Jasper ran his hand down her back to her hair. Knotting in his hand, he pulled her head back up. Her eyes locked onto mine._

"_I think your man here likes what he sees, Darlin." said Jasper, smiling._

"_Me too," moaned Bella, pushing her ass into him. "Baby, do you like watching him fuck me?"_

"_Yes," I smiled. "It's incredible."_

_Bella kept her eyes locked with mine as she and Jasper slammed their bodies together. As Jasper increased his pace inside of her, I increased my strokes on my cock until we were in rhythm with each other. I heard him take a deep breath and I snapped my eyes up to him. Jasper was watching me running my hand up and down my cock. _

"_Oh, God, Jasper!" said Bella. "YES, YES, YES!"_

"_FUCK," roared Jasper, letting go inside of her. _

_My cock twitched as I came all over my hand and stomach. I made to clean myself off but Jasper grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and licked my cum off of me. Bella gasped as she collapsed on the bed and watched him._

"_Delicious," muttered Jasper, leaning down and licking the cum off my stomach. "Fucking delicious."_

"_So hot," mumbled Bella. _

_She moved up and laid down next to me. Jasper moved over and laid down behind her. I pulled the blanket up over the three of us and listened to their breathing deepened as they drifted to sleep. I laid my arm across the two of them and let sleep take me over._

As we woke up the next morning, arms and legs mixed together, I was a little worried about the awkwardness of the situation. And it was, but it all worked out in the end. Mine and Bella's relationship with Jasper started out as friends who messed around but the more time we spent with him, the more we wanted all of him.

Luckily, Jasper felt the same way and we started seeing him exclusively. A few months later, he moved out of his crappy little apartment and moved in with us. Of course it wasn't all smooth sailing. Bella's father Charlie had a difficult time understanding our relationship. He got pretty upset and called the three of us several four letter words. Bella was devastated that her father was being such an ass but Jasper and I reassured her that we loved her and wouldn't be going anywhere. Eventually, Charlie apologized and they were slowly able to rebuild their relationship but it was a long hard road.

Carlisle and Esme, however, were a lot more understanding. They welcomed Jasper into the family with open arms. It wasn't until this moment that Jasper told me and Bella about how his parents had disowned him after finding out that he was bisexual. This time Bella and I reassured him that we would never leave him.

About a year after Bella and I started seeing Jasper, the three of us were married in a private ceremony. Legally, Bella and I were married but the three of us didn't see it like that. We saw us as a family. Really, that's what we were.

I pulled my car up into the driveway of the large ranch style house we lived in. Bella's Audi SUV was parked in it's usual place but Jasper's Dodge Pick-up wasn't here. I'll admit to feeling a little disappointed. From my seat, I could see the porch light on. I knew she had left it on for me. That was just how Bella was. I climbed out of my car, stretching out the tension that had built up in my muscles in the twenty minutes it had taken me to drive from the hospital to our house.

Making my way up the front walk, I headed into the house. I smiled to myself as I heard the music coming from the kitchen. Bella loved to have music on while she cooked, cleaned, or did anything. She was nearly obsessed with it. I set my bag down next to the door and kicked my shoes off. I quietly made my way to the door of the kitchen and smiled again.

My Bella was standing in front of the kitchen sink, washing dishes. She was shaking her hips slowly to the soft music that was playing out of the stereo. Her long dark hair was swaying back and forth across her back. I loved her long hair. So many women her age would cut their hair into a more sensible style but not my Bella. She kept hers long, just like it was when I met her.

Pushing off the door frame, I walked up behind her. She was so lost in the music that she hadn't heard me come in. I wrapped my arms around her body, letting one of my hands rest on her perfect breast while the other laid flat against her stomach. Bella sighed and laid her head back on my shoulder, still moving her hips.

"I've missed you," she whispered, shutting off the water in the sink. I brought my hand up and pushed her hair off her neck. Bringing my lips down onto her shoulder, I felt her shiver. "Fuck, Baby."

"I've missed you, too," I murmured, letting my lips travel up her neck until I reached her ear lob. "More than you know."

"I can tell," gasped Bella, grinding her ass into my erection. My grip on her breast tightened and I felt her nipple pebble. She wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top.

"What did you do today?" I asked, slipping my hand inside her shirt, pulling her hard nipple in between my fingers.

"Wrote…a…little," stammered Bella, bringing her fingers up to my hair.

She gripped my locks in her hands and pulled my mouth down as she turned and captured my lips with hers. I pressed my hips into her again as my free hand slipped down her body until I reached the hem of her skirt. Pulling it up, I ran my hand up her leg to the apex between her legs. Her panties were soaked. I moved us over and sat down at the kitchen table, pulling her over so that she was straddling my lap. I slipped my fingers into her panties with a moan.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned against the back of her neck. "You are so wet."

"More," begged Bella, grinding herself on my finger.

I pushed two of my fingers into her warm heat. Bella moaned and started riding my fingers. I was assaulting her neck with my tongue when I felt someone step up behind me and pull my head back. I smiled as I looked up at Jasper.

"Looks like I got home just in time," he smirked. He leaned down and kissed me before pulling Bella's lips to his. I could feel his erection pressing into the denim that covered him.

"Let's take this into our room," I growled, pulling my fingers out of Bella. Jasper caught my hand and pulled my fingers into his mouth.

"Yummy," he said, winking at me.

Bella, Jasper, and I headed down the hallway to our bedroom, shutting the door behind us. Not a one of us said anything as we started throwing our clothes off of each other. It had been almost three days since the three of us had been together. I pulled Bella over to the bed and laid her down. Crawling up between her legs, I wasted no time in devouring her.

"God, Edward," moaned Bella. I peeked up at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I love your fucking tongue."

"Me too," murmured Jasper, crawling up next to her.

Jasper moved so that his cock was right in front of her mouth. Bella licked her lips before she took him in. I would never get tired of seeing her with her mouth wrapped around his gorgeous cock. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and went back to fucking her with my tongue. It didn't take long before Bella was writhing under me as her orgasm took over. She popped Jasper's cock out of her mouth and looked at the two of us.

"I want you both," she ordered. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am," laughed Jasper.

I loved when Bella got all demanding like that. It was cute. Jasper laid back on the bed and Bella moved so that she was straddling him. She slowly slid down onto him. I pulled the lube out of our nightstand and poured a generous amount onto my fingers. It took me a few minutes to get Bella ready, sliding my fingers in and out of her ass. Once she was loose enough, I coated my cock and positioned myself at her entrance.

"You ready, Baby?" I asked.

"Yes," whimpered Bella. Slowly, I pushed into her, letting her get used to my size. "Goddamn, I love you boys inside of me like this."

"Fuck me too," groaned Jasper. I could feel him inside of her.

Slowly, we started moving in and out of her, alternating our strokes. I felt Jasper lay his hands on top of mine. I wove my fingers in with his as we proceeded to make love to our Bella. Bella brought one of her hands back and wove it into my hair. I knew her other hand was touching Jasper somehow. I could already feel my orgasm starting to build as Bella's ass squeezed my cock with each thrust if my hips.

"Oh, yes," cried Bella, letting her orgasm wash over her. Her ass clenched down onto me and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Fuck," I growled, releasing deep inside of her.

"YES," moaned Jasper, letting his own orgasm go.

I slowly pulled out of Bella and climbed off the bed. She and Jasper joined me in the shower before we went back into our room and climbed into our bed. Bella laid in the middle of us, like she did every night. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"I missed this last night," I murmured.

"Me too," sighed Bella, nestling herself between us. "Oh, by the way, your parents called. They are coming for a visit next week."

"Ok," I yawned.

"Sleep, Babe," laughed Jasper. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured.

"Yeah, I love you, too," whispered Bella.

I tightened my arms around Jasper and Bella as I drifted off to sleep. I was finally home.

**One-shot….for now ;)**


End file.
